The Young Neka-Saiyan
'The Young Neka-Saiyan '''is a fanfiction created by the user BlazeFireXXXX. Gohan, now, the age of fourteen, after the death of Goku, must find the neka-dimensional Neka Gems to restore the Neka Kai Dimension from the instant oblivion of an unknown warrior. Chapter 1: Gohan's Fourteenth Birthday A enjoyable day in Age 771 was taking place. Gohan was becoming the age of fourteen, which would finally allow him to defend the Earth without asking his mother. His brother Goten was only 3 years old, yet he could talk. Gohan had defeated Bojack only 3 years ago, following his defeat of Cell. He had mastered the Super Saiyan 2 form during training while he was watching Goten. Gohan was about 2-3/4 the height of his father at this time. Gohan did not enjoy this birthday as much as his eleventh, when his father was still alive and present. He, only had the rememberance in Goten, whom had the hair of his father Goku, and his still living mother. Gohan decided to call his father in the King Kai World. He asked his good Namekian friend Dende to do it. Dende tried to connect, but he did not. Dende said that he had never had this experience before. Dende tried again, but to no avail. Gohan began to worry, but Dende comforted him. Dende was able to get a slight peek, but he saw only space dust. Dende gasped, which gave Gohan curiosity and worry. Dende told Gohan that the world of the King Kai, was unfortunately destroyed. Chapter 2: The Challenge is Accepted! Gohan stood in shock, with tears closing into his eyes. He didn't want to think the fact that his father was..destroyed on the day of his birthday. Anger and sadness took Gohan to his mastered Super Saiyan 2 form, Dende comforting him out of it. Gohan laid on the Palace with tears flowing through his eyes, forcing himself to accept the fact that his father died somehow by something, ''or someone. Gohan returned with tears still flowing down his eyes. Slowly, but surely. Chi-Chi, Gohan's mother, asked what was wrong, but he didn't respond. Gohan then let out that Chi-Chi's husband, Goku, did not exist in either life or after-life. Gohan later explained that some exponential neka-dimensional explosion (he learned this in school) could have done this. Blasts of Neka-Dimensional level can only be used by someone who is stronger than a Super Saiyan 2.5 (Ascended Super Saiyan 2), but only fully used of someone who is stronger than the not used Super Saiyan 3. Just then, a deep voice spoke to Gohan. He said, "The only way to restore balance to the neka-dimensional Kai area, is to find the Neka Gems and defeat me." Gohan struggled to accept it, but he told the voice that the challenge was on, and so Gohan flew away to Bulma's for a spaceship. Chapter 3: A..Neka Saiyan? Gohan arrived at Bulma's, rushing to one of her spaceships. Bulma asked why Gohan rushed so quickly, but he told her that this was his business. Gohan flew away in Bulma's Nek-81, the only Neka-Dimensional spaceship she created. Gohan quietly stood in the spaceship, until Vegeta popped out of one of the rooms. Gohan was frightened, but not suprised to see Vegeta. Vegeta knew Gohan was coming, because he had heard what the voice said aswell. Gohan let Vegeta stay. Vegeta offered to tell Gohan the only way to beat the unknown warrior. "Millions of ages ago, the Original Saiyan, set off to find the Neka-Dimension of Kinetia, where he learned the use of Zenkai. He did not yet realize that his mother out in the home Neka-Dimension, was killed in a explosion. The Original Super Saiyan was told the same thing that you heard. The Original Super Saiyan could not find the gems, but instead fought the unknown warrior. The warrior was ages stronger than himself, but with one Saiyan form, he overgrew the warrior in power, and defeated him. He sealed him into the Neka-Dimensional Void, but it is said that the Void will break in the beginning of Age 750, and yet, it has." Gohan asked what the Saiyan form was. "The form was not written by the Original Super Saiyan, but instead passed down through his pure blood. The name of the form was Neka-Saiyan, which was believed to be Super Saiyan 2 with all absorbed power of all Neka-Dimensions. The Original Super Saiyan was flatout invincible in this state, but using his monkey state with this made himself vulnerable, and he died using too much more energy than what his body could hold." Gohan gulped. He didn't know of it. Category:Fan Fiction